


Forget me nots

by Yurioniceepisode10



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Anxiety, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Prince!Victor, Royalty Royalty AU, Victor has long hair, victor is the prince, yuuri is a florist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurioniceepisode10/pseuds/Yurioniceepisode10
Summary: Victor is a lonely princeUntil he meets Yuuri Katsuki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best writer, English isn't my first language and recently it's been going downhill so I'm sorry for any errors!! I've tried my best, please enjoy!!

Viktor sat by his desk, staring into seemingly nothingness as he impatiently tapped his fingers against the polished wood. It wasn't the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last time that he was completely and utterly lost in thought as he stared up at his ceiling. It was a common occurrence- to the point where he could swear that he'd go insane. 

The sun began rising, casting a palette of beautiful colours across the sky and lighting his dull room up. Viktor had always loved the sunrise, especially the beauty of it as the rays of light cast across his kingdom. Every other morning, he would have been sitting by his window, watching as the sight unfolded in front of him- but not today. 

Viktor couldn't deny that he was lonely. He longed for someone. He felt empty. He'd been deprived of life and love for 24 years. He already knew of the high expectations of the people for him, and with his twenty fifth birthday around the corner as well as his coronation, he knew that he needed to find someone soon or the people of the Kingdom might see him as a unworthy heir to the throne. Viktor had yearned for love for years, but every beautiful woman that was introduced to him never caught his interest and he began to think he might spend his whole life in solitude. 

Of course, Viktor didn't want to marry just anyone. He absolutely despised the thought of arranged marriages, and was desperate not to go down that road. He would marry for love, and love only; whether it be a man or a woman. His concept angered his advisor, Yakov, who had lectured him plenty of times that it was a woman, and a woman only that he was going to marry, and that him marrying another man would anger the kingdom. Viktor was more than happy to ignore him whenever he got lectured on such things, because who the hell was he to tell him who to fall in love with and not?

Viktor had always been popular with the women of the kingdom- his handsomeness and beauty bewitched women left right and centre. He had more than enough choice of women for a bride; he was enough to make anyone fall to their knees, but Viktor didn't want that. He wanted someone that loved him for being Viktor, not Prince Viktor. Most people liked him for his looks and wealth; hardly anyone appreciated his kindness and fairness. Maybe that's why he felt so lonely. People wanted him for all the wrong reasons.

Viktor was so caught up in thought that he didn't realise his advisor had entered the room and was startled when he suddenly cleared his throat. Viktor let out a loud sigh and got up from his desk to stand by the window.

"Spare me the lecture, I know why you're here." Viktor huffed as he observed the kingdom that he would be ruling in just over three months. Yakov had been put in charge of ruling the kingdom for now by the former king before he passed away, and the crown was to be passed down to Viktor once he was 25 years old and happily married.

"Vitya, I don't think you understand how serious this matter is." Yakov grumbled as he took a few steps towards Viktor. "I have told you thousands of times that You need to find yourself a suitable bride. For the love of god, you're approaching 25 years old and you have yet to engage in conversation with any suitable women. You're too... you're too picky."

"Yakov, I have informed you a number of times that if I am going to marry, it'll be for love only, and I won't let some petty old fool tell me otherwise." Viktor rubbed his forehead and began pacing back and forth. "I am not picky either; I am just waiting for the right person to show up"

"Your highness, I will not be spoken to in such a way and if you think that you can wait around for possibly a lifetime without finding yourself a worthy queen, then think again because we'll have to resort to arranged marriages!" Yakov spat at the prince. Viktor could tell that his anger was rising by the minute, and found it rather amusing. 

"Yakov, my dear old man, do I have to repeat myself again? I have made it crystal clear that I will not be forced into marriage by any means, and that I will marry whoever I desire to." Viktor repeated himself and took a sip of his water. "Whether It be a man or a woman."

"Don't start on this again, we've been over it plenty of times: You are to marry a suitable woman who will give birth to the next generation of your family, and that is the end of it. That's what your father ordered before he died, and I'm sure that's what your mother would have wanted." Yakov sighed. He'd been over and over it hundreds of times, but the prince didn't seem to understand.

"Don't you dare bring my parents I to this to make me feel guilty!" Viktor turned and snapped at his advisor. "You and I know full well that mother would have wanted me to marry the person I see most fitting, regardless of gender. As for my father; I could not care less about that incompetent fool. He never cared for us so why should I care about him?"

"Vitya, your father was a great and powerful man, do not speak of him in such a way!" Yakov snapped and slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Power and wealth don't mean anything unless you have a kind heart, and he most certainly did not." Viktor shot back and sat back down in his chair again, pausing to think for a moment. "When I become king, I'm going to make sure that everyone has their rights and everyone will be treated as an equal."

"You can talk about what you'll do all you want, but until you've found yourself a fitting partner you aren't going to be king." Yakov sighed. "You have just over three months until your twenty fifth birthday, you must embark of finding someone immediately."

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head; if you'd excuse me." Viktor signalled towards the door and Yakov sighed before making his way out of the room. 

Viktor opened his massive closet and pulled out a bag of clothes that lay hidden at the very bottom of his wardrobe. He kept them there for good reason, because Yakov would go mad if he ever found them. They were commoners clothes. Viktor didn't feel like talking to anyone so quickly dressed himself in them, knowing that he'd blend in quite well with the rest of the people of the kingdom. He put on his black velvet cape before rushing out of his room and down to the local market. He tried his best to hide from the guards, knowing that he wasn't supposed to leave the castle. 

It was nice to see the real kingdom for once, the hustle and bustle of everyday life made a faint smile appear on Viktor's face. Of course it was different from watching it from his bedroom window. He felt more alive as he walked down the busy streets. He couldn't quite believe he'd be ruling all of this come a few months time. It was nice to see everyone so happy and friendly. It was pretty much the opposite of the castle he lived in; everything seemed to be fading ever since his father died. His siblings and him remained close but the overall lively feel was gone. The feeling of powerlessness had gone too, and Viktor was so grateful for that because sometimes his father's presence became too overwhelming for him to bear.

He kept his gaze to the floor as he shuffled about the markets, lost in thought. Yakov was right- he was going to have to marry soon. He was going to have to find someone to rule the kingdom with him. He didn't like the thought of being forced into marriage so he'd agreed to take matters into his own hands, except that wasn't working at all. He had met a few fair high class women before, but none of them caught his attention or general interest. He still felt just as empty. He still felt just as lonely. 

When Viktor finally managed to snap out of his thoughts, he realised he was completely lost. He wasn't in the marketplace any longer, no. He was in some back alley that he'd never seen before in his life. He was lost and confused. The place seemed lifeless until he heard some chattering voices and made his way towards them in hope of getting some help. 

The sudden sound of a Violin playing filled Viktor with warmth and he made his way towards the sweet sound. He stumbled around for a bit, careful not to trip over some of the boxes and crates that were in his way, because Viktor was known for being clumsy sometimes.

Viktor was pressed up against the wall as he dared himself to peak around the corner for a few seconds, and thank god he did because he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

There was a man. A beautiful man. His body moved to the melody that the Violin was playing with such grace that Viktor seemed to be fixated on him. He watched as the man jumped and spun with elegance. He was so light on his feet that Viktor could have sworn that he was floating. More than anything though, Viktor noticed the raw emotion that he was pouring into his routine, and it warmed his heart in a way that he'd never experienced before. 

Viktor would have immediately introduced himself to the man and his companion who was expertly playing the Violin if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to disguise himself and he really should be back in the palace. He was intrigued by the man and wanted to get to know him better because from what he'd just seen, he was absolutely breathtaking. 

An idea popped into Viktor's head and he didn't think twice before running up the alley, knocking over a few crates. He slowed down as he tried to find his way back to the palace, and finally did after following some people around for a little while. He came out of the alley he was in and was immediately greeted by the crowd of people at the market place again. It was nice to know that business was going well for nearly everyone.

He snuck past the guards somehow and made it back into the palace without being caught. He quickly made his way back to his room, locking the door after him. He stripped of his clothes and immediately dressed in one of his navy suits. That was another thing he hated about being a prince- wearing suits each day was such a hassle that Viktor would probably end up strangling himself with a tie one day. 

He looked at his watch and realised that it was approaching dinner time and swiftly made his way to the dining hall where he was greeted by Yakov. They sat down and Yakov yet again started rambling on about the marriage business. 

"Yakov, my dear old man, could I possibly make a suggestion to put a stop to your rambling?" Viktor interrupted his advisor in the middle of a Sentence, making the old man grumble.

"Of course you may, as long as it is within reason." Yakov replied. Viktor smiled before sitting up in his seat.

"I am to hold a ball, and every eligible person from this kingdom will be invited, along with royalty from other countries. There will be food, drink, and a lot of dancing. I might even meet someone." Viktor suggested, hoping that his advisor would side with him. 

"On one condition though, your Highness." 

"And what would that be?"

"You must choose a fitting woman to marry out of the people invited, no matter how long it takes


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, have a lovely day!" Yuuri chirped as one of his regular customers left his shop. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the counter before walking to the back room where His best friend was putting together extraordinary bouquets of flowers. He smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Business is going well today, we've had far more customers than usual." Phichit commented and looked up at his workmate.

"Hmm, is there any reason for that you know of?" Yuuri asked him. Phichit was right; business was going eerily well today, because despite being the best florist in the kingdom, they had never had as many customers as they had today. Phichit got up from his seat and made sure that nobody was in their little shop before turning back to Yuuri.

"There is word that Prince Viktor is to hold a ball, and that every eligible person in the kingdom is to be invited. Some even say that he will choose a partner to rule his kingdom with him." Phichit whispered into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri's cheeks immediately turned a tad bit red at the thought of being at a royal ball. The thought was unusually appealing to Yuuri due to the fact that the Prince was involved. 

"E-everyone is to be invited?" Yuuri stuttered.

"Some speculate that his advisor will only invite the kingdom's highest class citizens and its best business men and women. It hasn't been confirmed yet, it's lightly to be only talk." Phichit replied as he found his way back to his chair and resumed with preparing his bouquet. "Don't tell me the thought doesn't excite you though, Yuuri."

"P-Phichit!" Yuuri stuttered before walking out of the room to gather himself together. 

Phichit had always been aware of the fact that Yuuri had a thing for the Young Prince; his devotion to him was admirable. Yuuri always talked about his greatness and kindness towards everyone, and how he treated everyone equally regardless of their class. Yuuri had admired him from a young age. He often heard stories of him from his parents before they passed away. It had always been Yuuri's dream to meet Prince Viktor, so yes, the thought of a ball held in his name excited Yuuri more than he would ever be able to express.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, a lot more customers popped in to buy some bouquets and roses, making it painfully obvious that there was something going on because not even on Valentine's Day had they had so many customers in such a short period of time. Yuuri huffed as he finally got the chance to sit down after a busy afternoon of rushing about trying to serve everyone in time. He felt unexplainably relieved when he finally flipped the sign on the shop door to 'closed' for the night. 

"Not up for dancing tonight then, Yuuri?" Phichit asked as his best friend who looked like he was about to pass out from tiredness.

"O-of corse am, i just have a lot on my mind..."Yuuri trailed off and ran his hands through his hair.

"And might this be about the ball?" Phichit replied, making Yuuri turn a deep shade of red "Awe, someone is nervous to meet the Prince, I see." 

Yuuri nudged Phichit playfully before going to grab his dance shoes and leading Phichit out of their flower shop. Phichit made sure that his Violin was with him before they both disappeared into the back alleys and the music started.

\---------------------

"Your highness, you have got to be out of your mind." Yakov yelled across the table to the silver haired prince who didn't seem to be effected by any of the old man's words.

"I have told you time and again; and I will tell you once more: the class or gender of a person does not matter to me, as long as it is love, nothing can stop me." Viktor repeated himself for what felt like the billionth time as he gazed out the window from his spot at the table.

"Don't you think inviting commoners is a little...too far? It is not necessary either because there is no way that I will allow you to marry one of them." Yakov turned his nose up at Viktor, earning a scowl from the prince.

"Don't they breath the same air as up? Don't they bleed the same blood as us? Tell me, what is so unappealing to you about them? We're all human, aren't we?" Viktor questioned.

"Vitya, the idea of you marrying or even inviting a person of that class into the palace is absolutely outrageous and I will not allow this conversation to continue any further. Get out of my sight until you know your place, young man, or there will be no ball!" Yakov yelled at the Prince.

"My goddamn pleasure." Viktor mumbled to himself before leaving and slamming the door behind him. He stood there fore a minute, rubbing his forehead before storming off down the corridor to his bedroom.

He would never understand why Yakov opposed to him marrying for love instead of wealth and power. He saw no point in devoting his life to someone just for the benefit of others. For once, he wanted to put himself first. 

He opened his bedroom door and flopped down on his bed. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his face in his hands. He'd had enough. He was sick and tired of his advisor trying to steer him though life in a way that only he desired. Viktor hated that. He was adamant that his ways were right and that his mindset was how everyone else's was, but how wrong he was. For years upon end, he'd pestered the prince about finding himself a wife but he took no interest in doing such a thing because the way that Viktor looked at it, being with a man seemed much more appealing than being with a woman.

He slowly got up and out of his room and entered the one next to him, where his personal messenger, Chris, was busy writing invitations. Viktor sat down next to him and grabbed a roll of paper and a quill.

"Busy day?" Viktor asked as he began writing. 

"Yes, your highness. I've been working on these since dawn, yet I still have a lot to go." Chris let out a laugh before turning to the prince. "May I ask, what is it you're doing here?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm sure Yakov has been to give you...specific orders in regards to these invitations. I am simply here to adjust them slightly." Viktor spoke as he began working through Chris' pile of Invitations.

"You'll be in your grave before you know it if he finds out about this. He forbid commoners to be invited, I'm sure you're well aware of the consequences of your actions, your highness." Chris replied in a concerned tone.

"Please, spare the scolding for later, I have heard more than enough from Yakov lately." Viktor huffed and looked up at the man next to him. "I am simply adjusting the rules to meet mine and Yakov's wishes; no harm will come to anyone." Viktor reassured him.

"What...exactly have you changed them to, your highness?" Chris questioned.

"Hmm, it doesn't matter for now, but I'm begging you not to show Yakov until the day of the ball." Viktor looked at Chris with pleading eyes.

"You'll be the death of me one day, your highness. I'll be thrown in the dungeons before you can turn around." Chris let out a dry laugh. "But I am willing to do anything for you"

"Thank you Chris, I promise this won't be forgotten. As long as I'm around, no harm will come to you and I can promise that. And please make sure that these are despatched to the lower class before the higher class because word will spread quickly. I'll be off now, I have...I have somewhere I need to be." Viktor gave Chris a smile before leaving his room. Viktor pulled his golden pocket watch out and checked the time. Perfect. They should be out by now. 

Viktor made a quick stop in his room, only to change the cloak that the was wearing to a less flashy one before hurrying out of the palace. He snuck passed the guards (which was alarmingly easy) and strolled off down the street. The sun was setting in the sky, the colours painted across the sky like it were a canvas.

Viktor kept his gaze to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with people because he was pretty sure he'd get slaughtered is he was found roaming the streets. He would never hear the end of it from Yakov. He slipped into the back alleys where he had visited often in the past few nights.

The sound of a Violin in the distance made his heart warm up and he immediately made his way towards the sound. He smiled to himself as he got closer and finally mustered up the courage to peer around the wall. As he'd expected; the beautiful dancer that had captured his attention some nights ago was there again, dancing as beautifully as ever. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't think of him each day. For some reason, he was intrigued by this stranger. He'd never talked to him in his life; he couldn't bring himself to. Maybe it was the emotion that he poured into ever moment. Maybe it was the way he moved so effortlessly and gentle.

Viktor could Only dream of the day that the both of them would engage in conversation. There was something about him that made Viktor feel like he was hopelessly crumbling, and Viktor had never experienced a feeling like that before. All of his loneliness seemed to obliterated too whenever he watched his boy dance his heart out in front of him. 

After watching the stranger dance for what seemed like years, Viktor decided to head back to the palace in case people became suspicious of his recent absence. He quickly yet quietly sneaked back in and headed to his room. He smiled to himself as he flopped down on his bed. 

He definitely knew who he'd be looking out for at the ball

                  -----------------------

Another busy day at the florist, and Yuuri was so exhausted that he didn't think he could move his limbs for any longer. He was sat in the back room, in the middle of putting together a fresh bouquet of flowers that consisted of amaryllis, carnations and roses. He was ever so relieved when he tied the bow around the last one and immediately flopped back in his chair. Business was over for today, but since the demands were high, Yuuri spent all the free time he had putting together different bouquet and flower crowns.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Yuuri let out a groan before slowly getting up. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He was surprised to find the kings messenger, Christophe Giacometti by his door step with a massive list in hand. His heart immediately started pounding out of nervousness, because what on earth was he doing outside their house?

"By order of the prince, you are to be given an invitation to his highness's royal ball." The man said before handing him an envelope and rolling up his scroll. "Have a good day."

Yuuri stood watching as the man walked away and moved on to the next house. He looked down into his shaking hands, in denial that such a thing was happening. It all seemed too good to be true. A ball held by the prince, and he, Yuuri Katsuki was invited?

He carefully opened the envelope, as if it was made of glass. If he was in denial before, all of his doubts were washed away as he recognised the kings seal st the back of the envelope. He carefully tore it open and found two slips of paper in it.

 

The honour of your presence would be greatly appreciated by his royal highness,   
Prince Viktor Nikiforov   
At Saturday's royal ball.  
Food and drink will be served from 6pm forward   
The lower class will be required to leave at 12:00am  
Everyone is welcome to bring a partner   
We sincerely hope you will be able to attend

Yuuri could feel a wave of excitement course through his body. He immediately rushed to find Phichit and showed his the invitations. His best friend's face lit up and they both celebrated with a massive hug.

"Maybe you'll finally get to meet the prince!" Phichit said excitedly, knowing that Yuuri had been idolising him for years.

"I don't really want to get my hopes up..." Yuuri trailed off and blushed. "I'm a worthless florist; nothing more."

"Yuuri, don't think like that! You are so much more than just a plain old florist and you know it." Phichit gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Phichit." Yuuri breathed out and smiled. He went back to work, and after putting together a few more flower crowns, Phichit popped up in the door frame.

 

"Yuuri, Shouldn't we be gathering some costumes ready?"

"Oh- yeah! G-give me a minute!" Yuuri fumbled around, adding the final touches to the one he'd been working on for the past 20 minutes. A little part of him was staring to worry about the price of a decent costume. He knew that they weren't the richest people in the kingdom, but they ran a damn good business so they had quite a bit of money, but that didn't stop Yuuri from worrying.

Yuuri had no real interest in going to the ball if he was honest, who was he compared to anyone else? He was bland compared to everyone else; there was nothing particularly special about him other than the fact that he had a talent for dancing and ice skating. He was like a blank canvas void of colour, while everyone else had a thousand different colours splattered across them.

"Yuuri, are you coming?" Phichit snapped him out of his thoughts and opened the door. Yuuri nodded and followed his best friend out of their shop and down the busy street. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination; a small tailors shop right next to the old bakery. The bell chimed as they opened the door and a friendly Voice welcomed them.

"Welcome to- oh! Phichit, Yuuri! It's been ages!" The brown haired girl greeted them once she realised who they were.

"Sara, it's been awhile!" Phichit smiled back at her. "How have things been?"

"Good, good, and you?" Sara asked and earned a nod from both men.  

"I was wondering if you happened to have any costumes for the royal ball?" Phichit asked the girl. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of course I do. Follow me." She smiled at them and lead them behind the counter and into the back room. She pulled out a measuring tape and began taking both Yuuri and Phichit's measurements so that she would be able to make suits for them for the ball. "You know, I already have two costumes that'll fit you two perfectly. Give me a sec."

Sara rushed out of the room for a few minutes and soon came back with two suits in hand. She handed one to Yuuri first before signalling for him to go behind the curtain to try it on. Yuuri quickly shed his baggy old clothes and started pulling on the suit that Sara had given him.

He buttoned up the white shirt before pulling on the black trousers that came with it. He slid into the jacket before turning and looking at himself in the mirror. 

The suit fitted him perfectly, just as Sara had said. Yuuri loved The gold swirls against the blue and black colour of the jacket, and adored the softness of the material. He buttoned up the middle of the jacket after tucking his shirt into his trousers and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Yuuri, you look-" Phichit started, but was at a lost for words. For a moment, Phichit could feel the childhood crush that he'd had on Yuuri come back to him. His best friend looked absolutely stunning, there was no way that he'd go unnoticed by the prince if he looked like that. 

"I-i like this one. I like it a lot." Yuuri said while stretching his arms out in front of him and examining the patterns. "I think I'll take it." 

Yuuri stepped back behind the curtain and began taking his outfit off. He carefully folded each item of clothing, not wanting to damage any of the beautiful material. He changed back into his normal old clothes, feeling underwhelming insignificant again. After all, he was just a worthless florist who had not chance in hell with the prince, no matter what he did.

He swapped places with Phichit and handed his outfit to Sara before thanking her.

"So are you planning on going to the ball?" Yuuri asked her if while smoothing his hair back.

"Unfortunately, I didn't receive an invite. N-not that I was expecting one in the first place" She replied sadly. "I always dreamed of attending a royal ball since I was a little girl. I guess things just don't work out for everyone..."

"Hey, don't think like that. I was wondering, w-would you like to attend the ball with me?" Yuuri blushed. "T-the invitation says that we're allowed to bring a partner."

Sara's eyes widened for a moment before filling with sadness.

"Oh Yuuri, I thought you knew, I like g-"

"I-uh, I know, don't worry, I-I didn't mean like that, I mean, you are well aware that I also, you know-" Yuuri reassured her and Sara nodded. "I was thinking that we could maybe look out for each other."

Sara smiled back at Yuuri and nodded.

"Well, in that case I'd be honoured to attend the ball with you." She giggled and thanked him. "But for the love of god, please don't mention a word of this to Mickey."

Yuuri reassured her that he wouldn't, him himself being terrified of what he might do to him if he found out. 

"How do I look?" Phichit asked before stepping out from behind the curtain, interrupting the current conversation.  
Yuuri smiled when he saw his best friend, he looked amazing. The gold and red really complimented his skin tone and brought out the grey in his eyes. Yuuri assured Phichit that that was the costume for him before he went back to change.

They purchased their new outfits for the ball, excitement coursing through their bodies at the thought of it. They skipped down the street with linked arms, gaining questioning looks from the people around them, but for once, Yuuri didn't care what people thought of him. He was too excited. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach rise. And it was all because of one man-

Prince Viktor.


	3. My heart, hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal ball

The smell of champagne and expensive perfume filled the air as guests flooded into the ballroom. Many of them were astonished by the beauty of the place- the expensive chandlers hung from the high ceiling elegantly, the velvety curtains hung around the massive windows and the golden decorations complimented the Ivory walls beautifully. The palace's musicians were stood by the side of the ballroom, playing sweet sounds that echoed through the room. The buffet table was filled with every food imaginable- cakes and pies of all sorts were organised neatly on the golden embroidered table cloth, drawing people to it immediately.

As the guests got acquainted with each other, the prince stood in his room, staring into the dirty mirror. There were impatient knocks on his door every ten seconds to let him know that he needed to get out there and greet the guests. 

Viktor swallowed. He didn't care if he was late getting out there. He could only think of one thing. What if the dancer didn't turn up? For god sake, he was being pathetic and he was well aware of it. He didn't even know his name. Or what he looked like completely. But there was something about him. Something about him that managed to ignite a spark in Viktor that couldn't be put out. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection. He was determined. He was going to find him by the end of the night. We wasn't going to be forced to marry someone whom he did not love, and that was final.

He breathed deeply before turning around and heading out the door. Once he'd closed the door, he was instantly punched in the gut by someone and yelped in pain.

"You ass! You ass! I hate you! I fucking hate you Viktor!" A familiar voice started yelling at him. "Who the fuck says that leopard print isn't an acceptable suit? Look at you, you look like a fucking grandmother in that shitty pink thing. I hate you. I hate you."

He looked up to see his younger brother looking unamused at him, which wasn't unusual for Viktor.

"Awe, thanks Yura. Pink really compliments my hair doesn't it?" Viktor smiled at him after he'd recovered from the sudden attack. "Everyone needs to look acceptable for tonight, and mind your language."

"Acceptable? Acceptable? What kind of woman is going to go for you when you look like that?" The teenager yelled angrily. Viktor let out a long-suffering sigh. 

"I'm gay, Yuri."

".....what kind of man is going to want you when you look like you've just crawled out if a ditch for the first time in twenty years?" 

"I love you too, Yura." Viktor laughed.

"Get away from me old man, or I'll set Yakov on you. He's in a shitty mood too, so watch your ass" Yuri threatened.

"He wouldn't dare do anything to me, he knows that I'm going to be king soon, he wouldn't dare hurt me." Viktor laughed. 

As they approached the end of the corridor, Mila and Georgi were waiting for them. Mina looked stunning as always, her red hair framed her face nicely and her eyes dazzled in the light. She wore a black, long sleeved lace dress with a part on the side which showed her leg. Georgi on the other hand was dressed in a simple, nice fitting suit, although Viktor struggled to tell if it was purple or blue. 

"Viktor! You look nice." Mila commented as she pulled him in for a quick hug.

"As do you." He smiled. "Shall we head in before Yakov kills us?" 

All four nodded and made their way though the grand double doors. All attention turned to them as they entered the grand ballroom, and the four were met with a round of applause. Viktor smiled and thanked them before scanning the crowd quickly to see if who he was looking for had arrived. His heart sank a little in disappointment when he failed to spot anyone who mildly resembled the dancer, but there was still hope. Soon he though. 

It would be worth the wait in the end.

\------

"Yuuuuuuuriiii, you can't stay curled up in bed forever! We need to get ready for the ball! It started an hour and a half ago!"

Yuuri groaned and buried his head into the pillow. He didn't want to move from the spot he was in. He wanted to dissolve. Why did he accept the invite in the first place? It had just got his hopes up for something that could never be.

"I don't want toooo....." Yuuri wailed. "I don't want to see Viktor."

Yuuri's stomach flipped. That was another reason he couldn't go. Of course, he adored the prince, and he had for awhile, but he'd become so terrified of the possibilities of what he'd do when he met him, he was convinced that it was a better not to go. His heart ached so much. He was so torn. So conflicted.

"Do if for Viktor. Please Yuuri. If not for Viktor then for me. And if not for me, then for Sara. You know how excited she probably is right now. Please Yuuri. I'll do anything." Phichit tried to persuade his friend.

Of course, he'd forgotten that Sara was coming with him too. He was so selfish. Now he had an actual reason to go other than to swoon over the prince for hours. He couldn't just let Sara's night be ruined because he was such a selfish fuck, so he decided that it was best if he went.

"......where's my suit?"

"Yesss! I love you Yuuri!"

Yuuri crawled out ever so slowly from under the covers, and hissed when the bright light of the room met his eyes. He took a few minutes to adjust, before getting up off the bed and shooing Phichit out of the room so he could change in private.

After he'd clumsily tugged on his suit (after putting the shirt on backwards at least 5 times), he took a few seconds to admire how the gold swirls complimented the blue on his jacket. After he'd let Phichit back in, and after the Thai boy had rambled about how good his friend's ass looked in the trousers he was wearing, they started applying the final touches to their looks. 

Yuuri carefully gelled his hair back, and was pleased with the outcome. He decided against taking his glasses and put in his contact lenses for the night. Meanwhile, Phichit decided that putting gold glitter on his eyelids would be a good idea (Yuuri had to agree that it made his friend look extremely fancy). 

After they'd finished getting ready, they headed out of their small house and went to meet Sara by the fountain. Luckily, it wasn't a long walk and they spotted her easily as the moonlight shone down on her. Both of them were left speechless when they saw her dressed in a beautiful purple dress, aligned with sliver gems.

"Sara, you look..." Yuuri started, but found that he was lost for words. Sara blushed and thanked him before looking their arms together and smiling at him.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting the chance to attend a royal ball! I think I'm going to cry." Sara rambled as they walked to the palace.

"Apparently Viktor's being pressured to pick a suitable partner for tonight..." Phichit's eyes trailed to Yuuri, earning a nudge from the older boy. "Rumour has it that Mila's looking for some romance too..."

"Who is she?" Sara asked, ears perking up at the name. Phichit turned to Yuuri and wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh boy, you'll see."

"We're looking out for each other, right?" Sara turned to Yuuri, who nodded shyly as they approached the palace gates. 

They stood admiring the beauty of the palace in the moonlight for a moment, before walking up the guards that were situated outside the palace. They were slightly late so luckily, there wasn't a massive queue to get in.

"Invites please?" 

Phichit smiled and handed his to the guard. Yuuri searched through his pockets, accidentally pulling a small bunch of forget-me-nots out that he'd found earlier. He smiled at them before retrieving the invite and handing it to the guard. 

Entering the palace was like entering another world; Yuuri was so used to living in his old, worn-down house that he forgot how rich the rulers of the kingdom were. Deciding that he'd get his hopes up too high if he stayed and marvelled at the palace's riches, he entered the ball room with Phichit and Sara strolling behind him.

The first thing that hit him was the smell; expensive perfume, champagne, hairspray. Everyone looked amazing, some people dressed extravagantly (Mostly the sickeningly rich people) some dressed simply (like himself). Swarms of people were gathered around the ballroom, some dancing to the slow-paced music, others chatting and drinking. 

Yuuri didn't like the idea of having to talk to people he'd never met before, so he immediately slipped away to the corner of the ballroom were nobody could see him. 

Or where he thought nobody could see him. 

\-------

Viktor was bored.

He was bored out of his mind.

He sighed loudly, causing Yakov to grumble. He folded his arms across his chest and cast his gaze to the floor. The previous beautiful sound of the violins now sounded like nails against a chalkboard, and the sweet smell of chocolate made him want to throw up.

By Yakov's command, he'd greeted every single person who had passed through the doors in attempt to find someone whom he might find suitable to marry. Of course, Viktor had returned to Yakov unsuccessful, but he was forced to keep to his promise that he would pick someone by the end of the night. Yakov had already lectured Viktor to not go behind his back again and invite people who he did not approve of, but Viktor just brushed him off as usual.

"You should go and converse with our guests. Remember the promise we have, Vitya." Yakov turned to him. Viktor breathed deeply before entering the crowd, flashing his dazzling smile that instantly drew people to him.

He made his way over to the refreshments table, and gulped down a flute of champagne immediately. He hung around for a bit, chatting to guests who hoped for a dance or two. After seeing Yakov glare at him from across the hall, Viktor knew that he had no choice.

He felt awful, he really did. He cringed to himself as he asked the woman in front of him for a dance. He didn't want to get her hopes up. He felt even worse after seeing the smile that spread across her face. She was a beautiful woman, but he knew that nothing could happen between them. 

For years and years he'd been aware of his sexuality, but avoided confrontation about it. He'd convinced himself that he'd be content with marrying a man or a woman, but he knew deep down that he truly desired to marry a man. Denial only brought him loneliness, and with Yakov pestering him non-stop about finding a wife, Viktor had never felt so isolated by the world.

The music picked up and he found himself dancing along with the woman in his arms. The felt guilty, he really did. He was trying to enjoy himself but he was too focused on feeling guilty. He needed to try harder. He spun her around, smiling back at her. 

He had no idea how long the dance went on for, but he was more than relieved when it finally came to and end. He kissed her hand before walking towards Mila, who was standing by the window with a flute of champagne in her hand.

"You look like you're having fun." Mila said sarcastically as Viktor leaned back on the wall.

"Yeah, I'm having the time of my life." Viktor rolled his eyes. He scanned the ballroom one more time, only to find Yakov watching him like a hawk. "Jesus Christ will he just mind his own business for once."

Mila took amusement in Viktor's anger.

"Awe, poor you, such a hard life!" Mila exclaimed dramatically. "Anyway, have you found anyone yet?"

"Do I look like I have?"

"No...but there are plenty of decent looking men around." Mila signalled towards the refreshments table. Viktor's eyes widened and tried to look shocked (but he was a terrible actor) and failed.

"But-I-"

Mila gave him the look.

"Viktor, It's okay...I know yo- I know that you are attracted to men...You don't need to hide it from me. I know Yakov's been pressuring you a lot lately, you should talk to someone about your feelings...please don't keep them to yourself, okay? It's bad for your health." Mila put a hand on his shoulder. Viktor looked at her like a lost puppy. "Oh come on you old man, I'm into girls, we're both in the same boat here...we can both look out for each other."

Viktor smiled.

"Thank you, Mila." Viktor said, feeling a little weight being taken off his chest. He was grateful, he really was.

"So, hey, in all seriousness, have you met anyone?" Mila asked, joining Viktor in leaning against the wall. Viktor shook his head.

"I just- I don't know. Yakov says I'm picky, maybe he's right. Mila, what if I don't find someone tonight? Yakov's going to force me to pick somebody and I...and I don't want to end up like my father. I don't-"

"Viktor, you're overthinking this...I promise that everything will work out in the end...and if it doesn't, then I'll talk to Yakov for you and we'll work everything out, okay?" Mila calmed him. Viktor smiled a little.

"Yeah...yeah, thank you, Mila. I just- I don't think there's anyone here that I-"

For a moment, Viktor felt like he couldn't breathe.

He stoped talking.

Everything seemed to be drowned out except for the beating of his heart.

He blinked a few times,

(No, he wasn't dreaming.)

"Viktor, what is i- wow."

Viktor had never seen a man so beautiful in his life. 

He watched him as he came through the doors and quickly made his way to a quiet corner of the room, followed closely by his two friends.

"Wow." Viktor breathed as he watched him. "I..."

He was speechless.

"You've got to talk to him." Mila announced. "Viktor, this man could be your future husband."

For now, nothing mattered except for this man. Hell, Viktor didn't even know his name and he was already smitten. For now, Yakov didn't matter. Nor his title. He was just Viktor. For the first time, Viktor was nervous to talk to someone.

"I- I can't..." Viktor shut his eyes and shook his head. He looked back up and saw than he was still there, laughing at something his friend had said. Viktor had never seen such a beautiful smile. His stomach lurched. "I... oh god, he's beautiful."

"I've never seen...oh Viktor, she's beautiful." Mila placed a hand on her heart. It wasn't only him who had been instantly smitten tonight.

Viktor quickly turned to see that Yakov wasn't standing in his usual spot. His heart pumped in excitement. He notified Mila, who squealed in anticipation.

"How do I approach him? I don't want to make a bad first impression...oh god, he's gorgeous." 

"Casually, Viktor. Don't make it obvious. If you go first, I'll follow. We don't want to draw too much unwanted attention." Mila said.

"...I'm too scared." Viktor closed his eyes and counted to ten. He needed to do this. This might be his only chance. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to do it....what if he hates me?"

"I don't think that's possible, now shoo! Before Yakov catches us!"

\-------

Yuuri was glad that the corner that they were in was away from the main attention of the ball. He took a sip of his champagne, not enjoying the taste of it (but he drank it anyway). He looked around him to see if he could spot the prince, and his heart sank when he failed to. In all honesty, he was a little grateful because he had no idea what he'd do if he did.

"Yuuri, are you listening?" 

"Wh-wha-"

Phichit folded his arms across his chest and gave him the look. Yuuri apologised before Phichit carried on telling his story to them. Phichit noticed Yuuri's attention drifting off of him, and noticed that he was much more focused on what was going on around him than the story his friend was telling.

"Yuuuuuri?" Phichit called quietly. No answer. Phichit shook his head. "Oh my god, Viktor's coming this way?"

"W-what? I-where?" Yuuri looked around frantically. His heart pounded in anticipation, but slowed down when he saw Phichit giggling with Sara at his reaction. Realising it was all a joke, he laughed along with them. After all, why would prince Viktor even think of even setting his eyes on someone of Yuuri's class?

"Your face! Oh my god!" Phichit clutched his stomach and leaned against Sara as he doubled over with laughter. Yuuri laughed and took another sip of his champagne as he watched his friend writhe around in amusement.

"You're lucky that Prince Viktor isn't going to approach me because I nearly had a damn heart attack." Yuuri pointed his finger at his friend. "If I do see the prince, I'm going to tell him to lock you up in the dungeons for two months."

"Awe, I know deep down that you love me, Yuuri..." Phichit smiled, but his smile seemed to slowly slip off his face after he'd finished speaking, (but of course, Yuuri didn't notice because we was completely o b l i v i o u s)

"You won't be saying that when I set Prin-" Yuuri turned his head around quickly, mid sentence to see what it was that Phichit was gaping at.

Everything happened so quickly.

One second he was joking with his friends, and the next moment, all the blood had drained from his face because Prince Viktor Fucking Nikiforov was stood behind him with the biggest smile on his face.

It all happened so quickly; Yuuri lost his balance as he jumped in shock, but not before he had tipped the entire remaining contents of his champagne glass all over the oh-so-dreamy Prince, and to top it all off, he let go of the fucking glass, sending small fragments flying everywhere. 

He wanted to be swallowed up by the earth. He wanted to be erased from existence. What was he doing on the face of the earth? Why was he alive? What on earth was he thinking?

He winced as he tried to lift himself up from the floor, carefully to avoid the smashed glass. A hand was offered to him to help him up, and he gladly took it before realising that he was holding the Prince's hand. 

Yuuri jumped back in surprise (again) and let go of the prince's hand. Yuuri looked around and the mess he'd made and instantly felt awful.

"I'm so so sorry your highness, it was an accident I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry, oh, your shirt! Shi-I'm such a fool I'm so- I-" Yuuri rambled, feeling worse by the minute.

"Don't worry! It's fine, accidents happen." Viktor laughed, and Yuuri felt his stomach burst with butterflies. "I was hoping that you'd be willing t- oh, your hand's bleeding."

Yuuri looked down and saw that blood had began trickling down his hand. He winced slightly at the pain, but didn't really care.

"Oh, it's nothing, I've had far worse." Yuuri shook it off, but The Prince was having none of it. 

"Come with me, I'll clean it for you, I insist. I wouldn't want to ruin the night for such a cute man." Viktor said flirtatiously, adding in a wink just for good measure.

Yuuri was d e a d.

(But Phichit was going w i l d)

 

\-----

"So, tell me, what is your name?" Viktor asked the younger man as they walked down the halls to the bathroom. 

"I-uh, Yuuri Katsuki, your highness" Yuuri hesitantly spoke, despite after what had happened earlier, Yuuri felt at ease in the Prince's presence.

"Yuuri. Yuuuuuuuuuri." Viktor repeated, dragging out the 'uu's' far longer than needed, but Yuuri found it adorable. "I like it. It's a beautiful name. It suits you, you know, Yuuuuri."

"Um, thank you." Yuuri said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"If you didn't know already, I'm Prince Viktor, but you can just call me Viktor. And!! No formalities, I'd appreciate it if someone treated me like a normal person for once. Is that okay?" Viktor asked. A part of Yuuri's heart broke at Viktor's words.

"Of course, whatever you're comfortable with,...Viktor." Yuuri looked at him, and Viktor beamed back at him.

They reached the bathroom, and Viktor immediately shot to the cabinets in search of something to cleanse the cut with. Lucky, there didn't appear to be any glass in there when Viktor had looked. 

After Viktor finally found what he was looking for and had cleaned the cut (for which he had to hold Yuuri's hand and oh boy ) they both made their way back to the ballroom through the winding hallways.

"So, Yuuri, tell me a little but about yourself....you seem interesting." Viktor gazed at him. Yuuri blushed and let out a little laugh.

"I'm far from interesting, Viktor, I'm sure you'd find for amusement in a dead fish." Yuuri joked. Viktor whined. Yuuri hesitantly began. "O-okay, i guess . I'm actually from Hasetsu, Japan, but my family moved here when I was young, I-I can't remember how old I was. They live in one of the small towns by the boarder, I think- I haven't seen them since I was 17... so around 5 years? I'm not exactly sure...? I moved here with Phichit to pursue my dancing-"

"Wait? You dance?" Viktor interrupted him suddenly.

"Well-I- yes, but it didn't work out..." Yuuri trailed off. 

"Oh...I'm sorry..." 

"It doesn't matter, we're both florists now, we'll get by okay. Even if it isn't what we came here for, it's more than the both of us could have ever hoped for. This is such a beautiful kingdom, we're grateful to be a part of it." Yuuri rambled, and Viktor smiled in awe of him.

"I'm glad you're here tonight, Yuuri." Viktor admitted and watched the other man out of the corner of his eye.

"W-what? Oh, I-I'm glad you're here too..." Yuuri replied, but as soon as the words left his mouth, his face scrunched up in regret. "I-I'm sorry, of course you'd be here I'm-" Yuuri decided it would be better if he just stopped talking, and buried his face in his hands.

Viktor looked at him and blushed because holy fuck he'd never seen a man so adorable and beautiful and, and and-

"Viktor! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Viktor's head shot up, only to see Chris walking down the corridor. He rolled his eyes as they reached him, seeing that he was already eyeing up Yuuri.

"Oh? Who's this?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows at Viktor. Viktor cleared his throat before stepping forward.

"This is my new.... friend, Yuuri. Yuuri, this is Chris. I'm sure you'll both get along very well." Viktor introduced them to each other.

"Mmm, I'm sure we will, Yuuri." Chris said as he observed him. Yuuri just stood still, trying not to look as awkward as he felt. "Well, you two bett- Viktor, what happened to your shirt?"

Yuuri and Viktor's eyes met and Yuuri had to look away to stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks. Although he felt awful about the incident with the prince, a part of him found it hilarious and he laughed to himself, causing unwanted attention from both of the other men.

"I- sorry." Yuuri apologised, and tugged on his sleeve to try and distract himself. 

"It was just a little accident. After all, what am I supposed to do with myself when I see such a beautiful man entering the ball room?" Viktor gestured to Yuuri, using it as an excuse to snake his arm around the younger man's waist. When he didn't reject Viktor's advance, he let his heart swell up with pride. Chris raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but was glad to see that Viktor seemed happy for once.

"Mmm, sure." Chris replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I better be on my way. I have to fetch some documents for Yakov and then I'll be back. I'll see you around!" Chris waved before walking off.

"So, back to you, Yuuri." Viktor said as they continued to walk towards the ballroom. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, y-yeah, it's... everyone's much more friendly than I anticipated..." he trailed off before looking up at Viktor, who looked slightly confused.

"What? Did you expect us to be cruel? Did you expect us to lock you all up in the dungeons? Yuuri, you wound me..." Viktor pouted, causing Yuuri to panic a little.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!!" Yuuri waved his arms around frantically, trying to justify himself. "I just mean that...well- most people think that you're intimidating and- I don't know, I just assumed- I'm sorry, everyone's been so sweet tonight, I-I didn't know what to expect..."

Viktor smiled a little.

"Well, Yuuri, I'm glad that you're honest with me, although I hope you've changed your mind about me being intimating." Viktor leaned a little closer to him.

"W-well, of course I have...you're nothing like I expected, Viktor." Yuuri stared into his icy blue eyes.

"You're nothing like I expected either, Yuuri." Viktor replied, and both of them just started at each other for awhile, studying each other's faces.

(Viktor had decided that Yuuri's eyes were now his favourite colour)

They both smiled at each other as they entered the ballroom, neither taking their eyes off each other.

"Dance with me?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock

(Did he hear him right?)

(Was he dreaming?)

(Because why on earth would the prince want to dance with someone like him?)

"I- yes, of course."

Viktor beamed, and lead Yuuri to the centre of the ballroom. Yuuri's heart hammered in anticipation. What had he just gotten himself into?

Viktor's hand was already around Yuuri's waist, so he held his hand out and waited for Yuuri to take it. He gladly held onto it, and placed his arm on Viktor shoulder. Viktor found the height difference adorable as he observed Yuuri, waiting for the music to start.

The slow, elegant sound of the Waltz filled the room, and Yuuri beamed as the dance began. He kept a tight hold on Viktor, not too hard to hurt him but hard enough so that the other man knew that he most certainly didn't want to let go.

"You have a great posture." Viktor commented as he spun Yuuri around before holding him closely again. 

"I dance, remember?" Yuuri reminded him as their bodies moved together in sync. Viktor's eyes lit up and he nodded before going back to concentrating on dancing.

The music flowed through the ballroom, carrying the dancers along with it. Viktor was impressed at the fluidity of Yuuri's moves, and decided that he was his favourite dance partner ever. For a second, Viktor remembered about his goal for the night: find the dancer, but with Yuuri in his arms right now, he decided he was content for now and pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. 

He spun Yuuri around a few times and dipped him, cherishing the feeling of the man in his arms. Their faces moved closer as the song reached it's final crescendo and rang out throughout the ballroom.

Both men caught their breath for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Viktor could feel Yuuri's warm breath on his face, and moved a hand up to caress his cheek, making a blush bloom across his cheeks. God, Viktor thought, he's so beautiful. 

They stayed like that until the next song started to pick up, and they both decided to excuse themselves to go and get a drink. The two of them weaved through the crowd, Viktor leaning the way and clutching onto Yuuri's hand tightly. He stopped along the way a few times to greet people out of politeness before they reached the refreshments table.

Viktor grabbed two glasses of champagne, and handed one to Yuuri before gulping down the bubbly liquid. Yuuri rolled his eyes at him while taking a small sip from his glass. Viktor was eyeing up all of the pastries and cakes that were layed out, despite that the majority of them had already been devoured. He grabbed a strawberry tart for himself and a flowery cake for Yuuri, who looked delighted. 

They chatted for awhile, and got to know each other better amidst all of the hustle and bustle of the ball. Viktor shamelessly flirted with the younger man, enjoying the reaction that he got out of it (and also Yuuri's blush was so gorgeous and he was so dreamy and-). Viktor had also decided that Yuuri was prettier than any of the shining riches that he owned and his laugh was more beautiful than any piece of music in existence. And oh god, his smile (his s m i l e), Viktor would have been willing to rob the sky of all its stars if it meant he could gaze at it forever. 

A few more people came up to Viktor, hoping for a dance or at least a chance with him, but he politely declined their advances because he was absolutely smitten and enthralled with the man in front of him. 

As the night rolled on, Viktor found himself shamelessly and hopelessly falling for Yuuri, and even though he knew the heartbreak would be too hard to bear, he decided that maybe for once, for once in his life he could be happy for a night.

\--------

Mila was so fucked. 

(Like, extremely fucked)

She stood by the refreshments table, holding a glass of champagne in her hand. Of course, she wasn't there because of the drink.

A few paces away from her, stood the most beautiful woman that she had ever layed her eyes upon. Mila had been instantly hooked, and was determined to talk to her by the end of the night.

After having a few glasses of champagne to drink, she felt ready to face the woman, but had no idea what to say. She stood against the wall, trying to think of ideas. Why was love so cruel?

She looked over once more, only to see a pair of deep purple eyes staring back at her, and for a moment, Mila forgot how to function. To make matters worse (or better), the woman's friend looked as if he was encouraging her to approach her, so before Mila knew it, she was face to face with the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen and she had no idea what to say. 

That was okay though, because the other woman apparently did.

"It's quite marvellous isn't it?" 

(Even her voice was gorgeous)

"Indeed it is, it's nice to see everyone full of life for once." Mila replied, praying that the woman couldn't hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Yes, everything's so beautiful, and the food is lovely." She laughed, and Mila could feel herself blushing. "It's been my dream for so long to come to a royal ball, I don't know if this is all real right now."

"Awe, that's really sweet! I'm glad you're enjoying. May I ask, what is your name?" Mila waited nervously.

She smiled.

"I'm Sara, nice to meet you-"

"Princess Mila." She replied, but winced when she saw the shock that spread across Sara's face.

"Oh- your highness, I- I didn't realise." Sara bowed quickly to make up for her impoliteness.

"Nonsense! There's so need for that, just call me Mila, please don't treat me any differently than you did before!" Mila told her kindly. When Sara's features softened, Mila relaxed.

"Does it get old after awhile? All of these parties and balls?" Sara asked, leaving Mila a moment to think.

"Sometimes, I guess. Although I can tell tonight will be different, because I've met you." Mila answered.

When Mila looked at Sara again, her cheeks were dark with a beautiful blush and her eyes shone like crystals. Mila had never seen anything so beautiful and wanted to cherish the moment forev-

"Oi, you hag! Have you seen the old man anywhere?" A loud voice rudely interrupted Mila's swooning.

Mila snapped out of her little day dream to see Yurio by her side, looking extremely annoyed. Mila made a mental note to apologise to Sara for the interruption after the teenager had left.

"Yurio, now's not a good time..." Mila gestured to her and Sara, and Yurio instantly narrowed his eyes.

"Goddamn it! What is it with our family and all this gay shit?? Anyway, Yakov's angry at Viktor because he saw him sneaking off with a man, so before he decides to sentence them both to death, where the fuck are they?"

"Yurio, can't you just leave him this time? I've never seen him so happy, please let him enjoy himself for once..." Mila begged the teenager, who looked unamused. "I'll do anything."

Yurio thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, you try telling that to Yakov, I'm out of this shit. I'm going to talk to Otabek." Yurio announced. "If you see Viktor, tell him that he's fucking disgusting and that I hate him." Yurio shouted before marching off.

Mila turned to Sara and winced.

"I'm sorry, he's- he's not the politest of teenagers, he's always loud and angry." Mila apologised on Yurio's behalf. Sara shook her head and reassured her that it was fine.

 

"Well, I better be o-" Sara started, feeling to embarrassed to keep the conversation going after what had just happened.

"Nonsense, I've only just started getting to know you! Besides, I was going to ask, would you like to dance?" Mila asked.

(Sara though she was dreaming)

(She would have liked nothing more)

\------

A soft breeze blew past the balcony, making the velvety curtains sway gently. The music was quieter- it seemed a whole world away from the life in the ballroom. Dim chatter could be heard and the occasional laugh, but other than that, it was like a haven for those who enjoyed their privacy.

Yuuri leaned against the brilliant marble frame of the balcony and gazed up at the stars that were scattered across the sky, letting himself get lost in his own little world for a bit. The slight breeze made him shiver as it swept through his hair and hit his face. He smiled. Everything was perfect.

"Yuuri? Did you hear me?" 

The voice snapped Yuuri out of his little trace. 

Viktor was looking at him in concern with his (gorgeous) blue eyes. Yuuri shook his head and edged closer to him.

"O-oh, sorry... I guess I lost myself for a minute." He apologised. Viktor just gazed down at him.

"Has anybody told you that you're lovely?" 

The comment caught Yuuri off guard.

"W-what? V-Viktor, you've got to stop doing that! It's not fair!" Yuuri whined. Viktor just laughed at him and moved closer to him to that he could lay his head on Yuuri's. The shorter man's heart was booming in his chest, but he layed his head down on the Prince's shoulder in the hope that he couldn't hear it.

"Aren't I allowed to express my thoughts, Yuuri?" Viktor questioned.

"O-of course you are...just- just... you're very...um, blunt." Yuuri chose his wording carefully. "Maybe you could cut back on them?"

"Awe, that's unfair, Yuuuuri, you're so meaaan..." Viktor pouted, Yuuri just smiled. "Anyway, I was asking you about Japan, what were you saying about the food?"

Yuuri's eyes lit up.

"Oh! My mother used to cook meals for me and my sister each night, they were the best things I've ever tasted, I really miss them..." Yuuri trailed off. "My favourite used to be Katsudon, which is like- um, rice, pork cutlets and vegetables. I used to only get to eat them after I'd won a dancing competition, since they were so unhealthy."

Viktor smiled.

"Awe, Yuuri, I bet you were adorable!" He slid an arm back around Yuuri's waist.

"What about you? What were you saying about you and Chris?" Yuuri asked innocently. Viktor nearly choked on his spit.

"Oh, Yuuri, those are some stories you definitely don't want to hear unless you want to the scarred for the rest of your days. I'll tell you some other time, I promise. I want to enjoy the moment with you, right now." Viktor sighed quietly.

The tranquil atmosphere made Viktor smile to himself. This was perfect. Here, he was away from all of his worries and doubts. Here, he was away from the pressure from being heir to the throne. Here, he was alone with Yuuri, and that was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

 

"Would you like to dance again, Viktor?" Yuuri asked as he heard the current song come to an end. The question completely caught Viktor off guard, and his cheeks turned a slightly red colour. He didn't have to think twice about taking Yuuri's offer up, and before he knew it, the younger man was back in his arms, just like before.

The song was slower than the previous one they'd danced to; it also felt more romantic and intimate. Yuuri lay his head in the crook of Viktor's neck as they gently swayed to the music. Viktor's hand was in his, while the other one was gently placed on his hip. Neither of them spoke, not that words were needed. Viktor could hear the light sound of Yuuri's breathing, and some of Yuuri's hair tickled his chin, causing him to smile to himself.

This is nice, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was so lucky. For so many years, he'd been so empty and void of any emotions, but tonight had changed that. Yuuri had changed that. For one night, Viktor had felt more alive than he had for years, felt more love than he deserved, and felt happier than he'd ever been. And it was all because he'd met Yuuri.

Viktor felt a small tear escape his eye, he knew not if it was out of joy or sadness. He let out a small sigh, telling himself that he was being pathetic and Yuuri was far to good for him to even dream that something might happen between them. Viktor scrunched up his eyes again as he felt more tears building up in his eyes.

"Viktor, why are you crying?" 

Viktor quickly snapped his eyes open and looked down at the beautiful man who was staring back at him. Viktor laughed as more tears fell, knowing that he was being pathetic. He whipped his eyes with the back of his hands before apologising repeatedly for his patheticness. 

"You know, My mother used to tell me that every time we cry, a star stops shining." Yuuri started, before moving a hand up to cup Viktor's check and stroking his face. "And looking up at the sky tonight, it would be such a shame if that were true."

Viktor smiled down at Yuuri before looking up at the stars. His eyes lit up as he gazed at the beauty of it. Viktor wasn't the type to gaze at the stars often, but tonight was an exception. Standing with Yuuri, under the gaze of a thousand stars; it was more than he could have ever wished for.

He looked back down at Yuuri and smiled. God, he's so beautiful he thought. He pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter man. Yuuri hugged back, clinging tightly to him. Viktor lay his head on top of Yuuri's, and shut his eyes. It was perfect. He was happy. Didn't feel so lonely.

"Yuuri, where have you been my whole life?" Viktor whispered. Yuuri let the comment sink in for a few seconds before he let himself tear up. He was so grateful. Tonight had been better than he could have ever imagined. He knew he'd have to leave soon, but time didn't matter night now. 

Viktor pulled away first, placing his arms around Yuuri's waist and holding him so that he could observe him for a moment. His hair, which was slightly messier now, was combed back beautifully with a few loose strands falling in his face. The moonlight made his eyes shine, and the slight light from the ballroom made him look as gorgeous as ever. His cheeks were painted with a red blush, a red that nearly matched his impossibly soft-looking lips.

"Yuuri..." Viktor started, looking over his face, and poking his tongue out ever so slightly to wet his lips. "I was wondering...if it would be too- too bold of me to ask if I may ki-"

"There you are you old fuck! I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

Viktor's head snapped to his left, where the shouting had come from.

Of course it was Yurio. Who else ruined romantic moments other than the angry teen?

"Yura! What did you say?" Viktor smiled and asked again.

"Maybe you should fucking listen! Or are you getting too old to hear?" Yurio spat, taking no notice that Yuuri was sold there, looking as white as a sheet.  
"Anyway, Yakov's looking for you. He's not pleased with your absence from the ball. Especially considering who's with you."

Yuuri wanted to die.

The small teenager turned to look at him, and Yuuri decided that he could probably kill someone by just looking at them. He gulped and looked away, trying desperately to search for a distraction. Why did he feel so intimidated? He was a 22 year old man, while the boy looked to be around 15.

"So, are you going to tell me who he is or what?" Yurio asked, shooting an unamused glare at Yuuri.

"Ah! Of course! Yuuri, this is my little brother, Yurio. Yurio, this is my adorable friend Yuuri!" Viktor smiled. Yuuri stuck his hand out for a friendly handshake, but got totally ignored. Viktor nudged Yurio, causing him to grumble, but he hesitantly reached out and shook Yuuri's hand.

"Oi, pig" Yurio called for Yuuri's attention, taking the older man by surprise. "You better not get Viktor into trouble, I'll kill you if you do. Anyway, I'm off, I don't need any of your romantic shit anymore, you're disgusting."

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, but failed to as the teenager disappeared into the life of the ballroom again. Viktor noticed the look on Yuuri's face and laughed to himself.

"You know, he can be extremely overbearing sometimes." Viktor told Yuuri. "He's not- he's not the politest of teenagers...but he has a good heart. I know he cares."

"Yeah... yeah, I'm sure he's nice, he's just... intimidating?" Yuuri breathed and looked up at Viktor who laughed at him.

"You can say that again. I'm joking, I know he seems like that at first, but he's actually just an angry kitten deep down. He's harmless, believe me. I've lived with him for 15 years." Viktor clarified.

Yuuri nodded, before they were silent again. Viktor took time to observe the stars again, thanking them for his good fortune tonight. He moved closer to Yuuri and leaned on him. He listened to the steady sound of his breathing. He found it calming.

"Viktor, if Yakov's looking for you, shouldn't you..." Yuuri trailed off, looking up at Viktor. Viktor looked like a lost puppy.

"Yuuri, dear, if Yakov says he is looking for me, going to find him is the exact opposite of what I want to do. For now, let's just hide from him." Viktor reassured Yuuri.

"Viktor, we're on he balcony. It's probably one of the most obvious places to look for you." Yuuri commented, making Viktor realise, yes, it was a bad hiding place. 

Viktor thought for a moment, before an idea struck him.

"Here." Viktor offered his hand to Yuuri, who gladly took it. "Follow me."

\-------

One of Viktor's favourite places were the palace gardens. The flowers that bloomed reminded him of the days he spent with his mother, roaming the gardens as she followed him and played with him. The fountain that was there held a special place in his heart, countless memories has been made there, going back to the earliest memories that he could recall. The shrubs that were growing around the garden also held memories; he could when he used to play hide and seek with his mother, and used to hide in them, hoping that she wouldn't find him.

For most of the night, the gardens had been empty and quiet, except for the sound of the water from the fountain. It was a shame, really, that the silence had to be disrupted.

"Viktor! Slow down! Why are we still running?"

The sound of hard footsteps and uneven breathing filled the empty gardens, before coming to a stop suddenly.

"Yuuri! Wasn't that the most thrilling thing you've ever done?" 

The two men waited a minute to catch both their breath, letting go of each others hands for a minute. Viktor threw his head back and took a few deep breaths before walking over to the fountain and sitting on the edge, closely followed by Yuuri.

"You can't run from everything, you know." Yuuri spoke after he'd recovered from the sudden sprint they'd both done to try and evade Yakov. Viktor just smiled and turned to the younger man.

"You just watch me." He smiled.

The trickling of the water made Yuuri smile, and he leaned forward and stuck his fingers into the icy water. Viktor looked at him slightly suspiciously, and rightfully so because the younger man flicked the water off his fingers into his face only a few seconds later.

"Yuuri! You're so cruel!" Viktor moaned, and pouted. Yuuri shook his head and scooted closer to the older man.

"That's what you get if you keep avoiding your responsibilities." Yuuri shook his head.

Viktor sighed.

"You're turning into Yakov now, he's always lecturing me on the same thing." Viktor joked, turing to Yuuri. "I'd like to see what it would be like to live like a normal person for a day, without all the, you know, special treatment because I'm royalty."

"Living in a palace is definitely better than living in a house that's slowly falling apart." Yuuri laughed, thinking of his and Phichit's house. "Especially when you're a florist and you have to sleep in a roomful of fresh stocks of flowers each night. The smell is awful sometimes, but Phichit can't have them in his room because he's got Hay fever, which is kind of ironic for a florist..."

 

"Yeah, actually, I think I'll stay in the palace." Viktor nervously laughed. "Although I wish Yakov would leave me alone sometimes."

Viktor scrunched his eyebrows together, and looked slightly hurt, making Yuuri wonder if Viktor was okay.

"Is there something bothering you, Viktor?" Yuuri asked. Viktor scoffed before turning back to Yuuri with a serious look on his face. 

"Ah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Viktor brushed it off, but continued to stare blankly at the ground. "It's...I'm afraid if I told you, you might feel...disheartened" 

Yuuri looked at him in confusion, wondering what could be so bad. He bundled up the confidence to reach out and turn the Prince's head so that he was looking at him. He smiled.

"Tonight has been the best night of my life, Viktor, and... nothing will change that. I-I will not be disheartened in any way, you have given me more than I could ever have dreamed of." Yuuri spoke calmly, in a way that made Viktor feel guilty for doubting him. 

Viktor slowly reached up to stroke Yuuri's hand with his thumb before intertwining their fingers and putting their hands in his lap. He took a deep breath.

"I-I know this sounds silly coming from a prince but I'm being pressured to choose a suitable partner to rule the kingdom with and- I... I know that is what's expected of me but I just can't. They would have me married to a woman of their choice and for advantage, Yuuri, I can't do that. But can't stop it, either" Viktor sighed, his heartbreak evident in his voice.

"Surely you have a right to your own heart, don't you not?" Yuuri tried to ease Viktor's obvious frustration.

"That's what most people would think, but I'm afraid that's not how some see it. And there's the slight problem that I'm a prince who's, well, attracted to men" Viktor laughed, squeezing Yuuri's hands and smiling at him before turning serious again. "I fear... I fear if I do not choose a partner tonight, I- well, you can guess..." 

And there was silence. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment, both letting the reality sink in. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, who's eyes were shining as he looked up at the stars. He decided that if he could give the world to someone, he would gladly give it to the man in front of him. Viktor didn't deserve such kindness, such compassion from someone. He felt awful, he didn't even know if he'd be able to see Yuuri again after tonight, but if he did, he would gladly be willing to spend the rest of his days with him. From recognising his pretty face from across the ballroom, to now holding his hands in the garden that he'd grew up in, the man before him had given him more life and love in just a few hours than he'd been given in years.

"I would like to see you again, after tonight, Viktor." Yuuri announced, catching him off guard. "That is, if you'd be willing to."

Viktor looked at him in awe.

"I would like nothing more." Viktor replied, smiling warmly. "Yuuri...I think you're the one that I'd like to see beside me every day."

Yuuri's heart could have exploded.

"Me...?" Yuuri asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes. You." Viktor breathed, smiling as Yuuri's face lit up just the slightest bit

"But we've only just m-"

"I know, Yuuri, but I feared if I didn't tell you now how I felt about you then... I wouldn't have been able to at all." Viktor swallowed, hoping that he hadn't scared Yuuri off.

There was a moment of silence before Yuuri looked back up at Viktor.

"But- I'm just... I'm a filthy florist and-and you're a..."

"Yuuri, please do not speak of yourself so lowly, you have enlightened me in more ways than you can imagine, and even if I never see you again after tonight, I want you to know that I will be thinking of you." Viktor spoke honestly, making Yuuri tear up a bit. "I might be a prince, but I'm still flesh and bone. We all are."

Viktor smiled and brought Yuuri's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently. He looked up at his face to see a beautiful blush spreading across his soft cheeks. Viktor smiled and sighed dreamily, not daring to take his eyes off Yuuri.

"I would wait for you, even if it took me a lifetime." Viktor whispered to Yuuri, who teared up a little.

"And I, you." Yuuri replied, the shakiness in his voice evident. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid the tears that were trying to escape. 

What happened if he never saw Viktor again? He knew that it was a very real possibility, because Viktor was a prince, and Yuuri was a commoner. Hell, with the rules that the previous king had set in, Yuuri could be done for treason for even being seen with the prince. He knew he was playing with fire here, but Viktor, he was more than he could have ever dreamed of. Even if they departed and never saw each other again, Yuuri would have fond memories to look back on in years to come. 

Despite Yuuri telling himself that he'd be fine, he knew he was only trying to fool himself.

"Yuuri." Viktor spoke his name with such warmth, Yuuri could have melted. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for a wonderful night, I do hope that we will be able to see each other again after tonight."

Yuuri smiled.

"Viktor, I'd love nothing more." He spoke gently, and delicately held the Prince's hand, which made both men blush. 

Viktor cleared his throat.

"Yuuri... I- I have been wanting to ask you for quite awhile now, but-I, I was wondering if I may...if I may kiss you...?" 

Yuuri felt his heart flip in his chest and looked up at Viktor in disbelief. He wondered if he had heard Viktor correctly, but he didn't need to ask twice when he saw the look that Viktor was giving him.

Yuuri barley had the chance to nod his head fully before Viktor had swooped him into his arms and placed his soft, warm lips onto his. Yuuri forgot about everything for a moment, only focusing on the feeling of his and Viktor's lips together. Yuuri tangled his hand into the Prince's hair and pulled him closer. Viktor smiled to himself, and Yuuri noticed, wondering how on earth did he get so lucky.

They only broke the kiss when both of them realised that yes, they needed to breathe. They wrapped their arms around each other and embraced while they regains their breath, enjoying each other's comfort and warmth. Yuuri was screaming internally, because holy fuck the prince had just kissed him.

Everything was going perfectly. Viktor couldn't think of the last time he'd felt this happy and it was all thanks to Yuuri, the most beautiful, kind, amazing man he'd ever met. He longed for the night to last longer, wishing that his time with Yuuri could last forever and ever and ever and ever and-

"Hey! There they are! Stop them!"

Both men jumped apart from each other when they heard a booming voice coming from the palace. Viktor looked around frantically to see a few of the palace guards up on the balcony, pointing in their direction. When he saw them rushing around to them, Viktor realised the seriousness of the situation.

Of course, there were still homophobic laws in place from when is father was king. 

What would they do to Yuuri if they caught him?

He couldn't let them hurt Yuuri.

"Yuuri." The prince turned to him and grabbed his arms. "You need to go. Before they catch you."

Yuuri looked around frantically in confusion.

"V-Viktor- wha- wha"

"Yuuri, listen to me." Viktor spoke Soothingly, checking their surroundings quickly to make sure that they were alone. "I fear for you if they find out we've been together, you must go. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Yuuri. I cannot express how much you mean to me."

Yuuri, still I shock, just grabbed tighter onto Viktor.

"I- I don't want to leave you-I-"

"Yuuri, you must. I will find you, I promise. Trust me, it would break my heart to see them get you for something that you did not do. We'll meet again, I promise, now go, my love. I swear I'll find you."

Yuuri hung his head low and let a few tears fall. Why was the world so cruel?

"Viktor." Yuuri said breathlessly before scrambling into his pocket to retrieve something. "I want you to have this. It's a forget-me-not. That way, I hope that you might remember me, even if fate is cruel to us both."

Viktor stared at in in awe for a moment before hearing the drumming sound of footsteps getting closer.

"Thank you, Yuuri. I will cherish it for as long as I can, thank you from the bottom of my heart." Viktor spoke quickly, before reaching up to Yuuri's face and wiping the tears away from his eyes. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and even if I happen to never see you again, please remember me. Now, you must go, before the guards catch you."

Yuuri let out one final cry before escaping from Viktor's grasp and running away. 

He ignored the sound of the voices shouting around the gardens, and the drumming of feet, but knew that if he went back, he would be thrown into the cells, and possibly killed if the old laws were still in place.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would take him, replaying Viktor's words in his head. He couldn't thank him enough for everything that had happened, it had all been like a dream.   
Even if he did not see the prince again, tonight had been enough and more than he'd ever hoped for.

He sprinted down the massive stairs and headed for the gate. Once he was out of the palace walls, he didn't dare look back on the carnage he had left behind


End file.
